1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to differential signal transmission devices, and particularly to a differential clock signal transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Clock signals are significant for an electronic device to synchronously activate components in the electronic device. A number of differential clock signal pairs from a differential clock signal generator should be equal to a number of receiving terminals when the differential clock signal pairs are transmitted by a common signal transmission device. For example, the differential clock signal generator just can provide two differential clock signal pairs to two receiving terminals. If the number of the receiving terminals is more than two, voltages at the receiving terminals may be too low and thereby unsatisfied to a required specification. Additionally, each of the receiving terminals should be grounded via a resistor when the differential clock signal pairs are transmitted by the common signal transmission device, which is costly.